Highschool-Tale
by LunaFreyr
Summary: It's been years since the seal had broken in the Underground. Frisk has gone to pursue her own career in high school, but what happens when Frisk's old monster friends enroll with her into high school? High school AU, Sans x Frisk
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Frisk halted in her steps, eyes wide with surprise. Standing before her, in the hallways of her very own school, were the large number of her monster friends. How many years had it been since she'd seen them. Of all the possible scenarios for a reunion, this was certainly not how she thought it'd play out.

"Hey Kiddo". A familiar voice caught Frisk's attention. It was Sans. "Thought we'd decide to finally visit, since without us you'd probably be a bit… _bonely_ ".

* * *

"Beep beep beep", the alarm continued to buzz, waking Frisk up as she slapped the alarm off, somewhat annoyed. It was her second semester of her first year in high school. She brushed her teeth and got dressed for school. Plaid skirt reached just short of her knees, white blouse complete with her own blazer. She clipped on a red band around her upper arm, being student council president, she couldn't afford to mess around when it came to uniform. The prospect of being looked up to as the best student role model, it filled her with determination.

Frisk analysed her reflection in the mirror, she'd kept her hair short for nostalgia's sake, reminding her of her days in the Underground. But despite that, her old friends probably would not even recognise her anymore, it came with the package deal of puberty.

"It's okay", Frisk encouraged herself, "The seal's been broken, and they must be enjoying themselves in the Overworld now."

Frisk headed down for breakfast with her favourite goat-family, Toriel, Asriel and Asgore.

"Hey Frisk, breakfast's already made, aren't you a little more late than normal this morning?" Asriel poked fun at Frisk. Asriel was the kindest brother-figure Frisk could ask for, although they had their share of sibling antics.

"Oh shush, Asri, I'd only just slept in a little," Frisk stuck her tongue out to Asriel.

Frisk had been kindly adopted after the seal had broken. They weren't her real family of course, but it was a "family" as it could be.

After breakfast was done, Asgore would head out to work, he was always busy – being the representative of monsters. Monsters were able to assimilate into human society pretty easily, being able to keep their own culture and values. But of course, discrimination was still evident. Asgore worked hard to minimise the divide between humankind and monsterkind.

As for Frisk, she and Asriel would be driven to school by lovely goat-mom Toriel. She and Asriel had some things good things going for them with a teacher as their mum. But this also meant that Toriel would still have a very close eye on them in school.

* * *

"We've finally arrived!" Frisk stretched as she and Asriel entered their homeroom classroom.

"Hey Prez, hey Azzi", Moki the Monster Kid greeted them, followed by many others in the classroom.

"Heya Moki", Frisk waved at him and the others as she passed, finally reaching her seat by the window next to Muffet. "Hey Muffet, how have your holidays been?"

"Oh same old, same old, the bakery's booming lately, which is good, you should have visited us during the holidays, the spiders sorely miss you". Muffet boasted of her bakery quite haughtily. Frisk was proud too, having a friend that saved a whole species of arachnids with just baked goods was nothing to sneeze at.

Frisk and Muffet continued to converse, monsters were scarce in the school, so Frisk cherished the few familiar faces that she knew from the Underground-she glanced subtly to Asriel's direction. It also meant that the few monsters were quite popular, both as novelty partners as well as because of their overall kind nature. Asriel especially, was surrounded by a plethora of human girls, whom he'd innocently try and avoid out of shyness. "How unpleasant" Frisk said to herself about the girls.

"Oh honey, why don't you just confess to Asriel already?" Muffet said nonchalantly.

Frisk had almost fallen out of her chair from surprise, "E-e-ex **cuse** me? He's my **brother**." Frisk put a lot of emphasis on 'brother'. She was complete flustered, red from ear to ear.

"Frisk, everyone knows that you two _really_ aren't siblings," Muffet sighed. "It's clear that you love him. Honey, you even _live_ with him, what's the hold up?"

"W-well, I don't really like him in that way… maybe?" Frisk stuttered a little. She wasn't sure herself. Back when she was in the Underground, there was someone else that Frisk cared about – she remembered his cold bony hands, and the fluffy blue jacket he'd always worn. But he was gone now. It'd been so long since Frisk had even thought about them. Asriel was more on her mind lately, in a 'NOT ROMANTIC WAY', Frisk would tell herself.

"Dear, you're just lying to yourself", Muffet laughed and teased Frisk, "anyway, I'll be rooting for you. You know I always do", Muffet winked at Frisk with encouragement.

Soon enough, the bells tolled, signalling the start of homeroom.

"Frisk, can you head over to the office, the principal would like to have a word with you". The human teacher said. Frisk responded promptly and headed for the office. There was a pit in her stomach, she could get nervous too.

* * *

Finally reaching the office, Frisk froze. Several figures stood at the front of the office, all familiar. The school staff had thought of bringing in new monsters for "positive discrimination", hoping to equalise the number of humans and monsters but _this?!_

Staring back at her was a pair of eyes, one blue, one white. Clothed in the school's uniform, albeit slightly messily, topped off with that familiar blue fluffy jacket. "Hey Kiddo. Thought we'd decide to finally visit, since without us you'd probably be a bit… _bonely_ ".

"SANS, YOU DORK." Another familiar voice called, "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST MET THE LITTLE HUMAN AND YOU GREET HER WITH ANOTHER SILLY PUN." Papyrus! He too was neatly wearing the school uniform, but it seemed he couldn't bring himself to abandon that red scarf of his.

"S-Sans, Paps!" Frisk was at a loss of words. "Even Alphys and Undyne are here too, what're you all doing here?" Alphys hunched in a nervous pose gave a wry smile, she still wore that labcoat over her neat uniform. Undyne neglected her uniform most of all, she must have hated the stiff feeling of a new school blouse. Frisk knew that she did.

"Oh Frisk, you're here", The school principal called from behind them, "We thought we'd finally ride the idea of a school with both many monsters and many humans, these 4 are the first batch of monsters. They're in your year of course, so the staff thought it fitting for you to be the one to tour them around, show them the ropes". He was absolutely beaming from his idea.

Well, Frisk didn't mind, they were her friends after all. Truth be told, Frisk was more than happy. "Of course sir, I'd be happy to", Frisk replied with a smile. She turned her head slightly and watched Papyrus shout enthusiastic about school, whilst Undyne shot down the idea. And Alphys hiding by Undyne with evident fear as well as the ever nihilistic Sans, looking like he'd almost fall asleep while standing. 'They're my friends, it shouldn't be _too_ hard", Frisk thought.

And with that, the start of Frisk's evermore exciting high school experience was able to begin.

* * *

 **Congratulations, you've reached the end of the first chapter!**

 **I hope you liked it, I know High School AUs aren't everyone's cup of tea, but leave a review! Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **No doubt my characters might seem OOC at times, and if this happens, sorry! And in this time, everyone in school is the same grade somehow. (JUST BELIEVEE).**

 **Sorry there wasn't much SansxFrisk in this but more is coming, believe me.**

 **I'm not sure if it was evident but I'm dabbling in a kind of shoujo-esque style. Or maybe I'll change it, we'll see as we go. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shortcut

Frisk couldn't wait to tell her family about all the other monsters joining them, Asriel would be finding out pretty early of course. She almost skipped as she lead them back to homeroom. It was great that the principal let them all be in the same home room, but it made sense, their homeroom was the most empty. 'The principal must have planned this all along!" Frisk concluded.

"HUMAN!" Frisk snapped out of her trance at Papyrus's yell.

"Yeah, Paps?" Frisk was all ears.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST KNOW, WHAT IS THIS TIMETABLE BUSINESS?" Papyrus flourished a piece of paper overdramatically, almost too excitedly.

"That, shows your classes, most people have different classes, you guys should have picked some electives beforehand. It shows you what class is on at what time and where you have to go for said class". Frisk explained, "Hey can I see all your timetables?" She was excited to see what classes they'd picked.

They all agreed. Papyrus's schedule was generally standard with a dabble of Home Ec and PE here and there. Undyne's schedule highlighted her strength in Literature, Frisk wasn't surprised, Undyne was in the top ranking English class as well as in PE, she couldn't say the same about her choice for Home Ec though. Alphys was unsurprisingly in the high ranking science courses, she too had picked PE for an elective (it must have been for Undyne, Frisk thought it was cute).

"Hey Sans, show me yours!" Frisk demanded eagerly, she secretly hoped that she'd have a few classes with Sans ('as a friend!' Frisk convinced herself), but thought it unlikely, the classes were ranked after all. And Frisk's determined hard work and competitive nature had landed her in majority of the top ranked classes (Yes, Frisk was a nerd), even Asriel couldn't compete. Sans was… more on the lazy side.

"Easy there kiddo, we've been showing your timetables, but you haven't showed us yours yet either" Sans teased Frisk.

"It's a trade then", Frisk pulled out her own timetable as well and they swapped their papers. Frisk's eyes widened, top to bottom, left to right. His timetable was almost completely identical to her's, give or take a few electives. "S-Sans, how-?!" Even the others were surprised.

"How're our subjects the same? Kiddo, the entrance exams weren't that hard. A smart kid like you would know" Sans winked and shrugged. Frisk held back a pout 'The exams are incredibly hard, mind you', Frisk thought to herself.

* * *

By the time they made it to homeroom, the class was over and it was time for the next class. As Asriel was getting up, Frisk ran up to him. "Asri, Asri, you won't believe this, look who's joined our school!" As Asriel turned, the familiar faces lit him up like a lightbulb.

"Wow, you guys are joining us, you should've told us earlier! I can't wait to tell mum", Asriel looked even more giddy than Frisk had. The happy look on Frisk's favourite little brother put her at ease.

"Oh aren't you the cutest little brother, look at you getting all excited!" Frisk ruffled Asriel's fur as everyone laughed together.

Frisk thought she saw Sans glower in their direction. It must've been her imagination, Sans liked Asriel too. Unless it was Frisk that did something wrong? A worrisome feeling brew inside of her.

They didn't have much time to chat since they had to get to class. Asriel agreed to show half of them to their class so that Frisk wouldn't end up late. And with that, Frisk, along with Undyne and Sans headed to their English room together.

"Hey Human, are there any… MONSTER TEACHERS?" Undyne asked quite too eagerly.

Frisk was happy to reply, as she started counting over the teachers with her hands. "Well, there's my mum, Toriel. Gerson's here too! And I think there might be a second princi-"

"Gerson's here? I knew it, I bet he's the best teacher", Undyne was proud of her old mentor, knowing that he had continued his mentoring in other areas.

"Hahah, he's actually our English teacher, but his main area is History" Frisk said.

"Not PE huh," Undyne looked disappointed, but she was back to normal fairly quickly, knowing that Gerson was going to be teaching in their English class.

When they finally reached the class, she'd noticed that Sans had disappeared. "Wait, where'd Sans go", Frisk panicked.

"No idea, but pretty sure he'll be fine on his own. Probably skipping out." Undyne said, brushing it off.

"Sorry, Undyne, you go ahead." Undyne is so going to be mad. But what if Sans was lost, the school is pretty big.

* * *

Frisk, out of breath, climbed the sets and pushed open the door that lead to the roof. There she saw Sans laying down with his eyes closed. She sighed a breath of relief, it must've taken her almost 20 minutes to find Sans. Watching him sleep, she smiled and sat down next to him.

"I can't remember the last time we were alone like this~" Frisk chimed to herself.

"And I can't remember the last time you snuck up on me like that" Sans said, with one eye half open.

"Woahh!" Frisk fell back, "You're awake?!"

"Nope, just sleep talking", Sans teased in a half sleepy voice.

"Oh, you" Frisk pouted, softly punching his arm, "We haven't seen each other for over 5 years and you just went and disappeared on me, anyway, you shouldn't be skipping class like that."

"Hahah, my bad, my bad", Sans very obviously shrugged it off. 'He's just gonna do it again' Frisk thought, holding a very annoyed look. "Okay okay, just for you, I won't skip _all_ of my classes". Sans once again gave a nonchalant wink.

Frisk's insides fluttered a little. 'How unfair', she thought. "Fine, that's better than nothing. Let's head back to class for now, better than missing all of class. I just left Undyne by herself. How did you get here anyway?".

"Just a shortcut", Sans grinned mischievously.

Frisk stood up and started walking back but felt something tug on her arm. Sans had a firm grip on her arm. Looking over to him, Frisk's gaze met Sans's eyes. His left eye was glowing a luminous blue as he held her gaze on Frisk. "Kid…"

Frisk could feel her cheeks burn up. Her soul was beating so loudly she thought for sure that Sans would hear it. "Yeah?" Frisk gulped down her nervousness.

"We have a skele-TON of time left, so let's stay here" Sans said. Frisk was dumbfounded, blinking a few times before bursting out in laughter.

"What the heck," Frisk said between gasps of laughter, "I forgot how much I missed your puns".

"Really kid? _Just the puns?_ " Sans questioned.

"W-w-well, I definitely missed Alphys and Undyne and uh, one particular skeleton who was it? Oh that's right, Papyrus!" Frisk teased Sans, having fun as Sans's annoyance was clear on his face. "Oh who was that other _bone_ head? Of course I missed you Sans, we were like pranksters-in-crime in the underground".

Sans looked almost relieved upon hearing Frisk, "yeah, I missed you too, kid". Sans ruffled Frisk's hair. "Anyway, you and uh, that Asriel kid, you two seem pretty close".

"Yes! We live together." Frisk exclaimed, she was definitely proud to have a brother like Asriel.

"LIVE TOGETHER?" Sans almost choked, he scowled, cursing Asriel under his breath. His mind conjured up several images of Frisk and Asriel in _very_ compromising positions, he felt himself beginning to panic.

"Yeah, he's the best brother I could ask for", Frisk chimed. Sans breathed a sigh of relief- yes, as siblings, there's no way they'd be doing things like _that_ , they were only in high school after all. Frisk continued on innocent innocent-mindedly. "I remember when we lived together too, back in Snowdin". Frisk reminisced blissfully:

* * *

A scared tiny Frisk had woken from a nightmare, teary-eyed. Not being able to fall asleep again, she want up the stairs and softly knocked on Sans's door. She was pretty scared.

"Paps, if this is about the puz-", Opening the door, Sans was greeted by teary Frisk, rather than Papyrus. "Hey kiddo, what's up, another nightmare?" Frisk clung to Sans, nodding. "No worries, guess you can sleep with this old bag of bones tonight". Sans picked Frisk up and tucked her in bed before finally climbing in himself.

"Hey Sans?" Frisk whispered softly.

"Mmm?" Sans mumbled.

"When I grow up, I wanna marry you". She kissed Sans good night and went to sleep, holding onto Sans's arm. Had it been a little brighter. Frisk might've seen that Sans's face was flushed completely blue.

* * *

Upon realising the connotations of the story, Frisk quickly defended "W-w-well, that was when I was a kid hahahh, so I must've said a lot of weird things". Frisk was bright red.

"No worries kid, those were the good old days, huh" Sans replied, he thought she looked like a tomato from being so red. 'It's cute', he thought. Although his face was also glowing a little blue.

Before long, another bell tolled the end of that period. Frisk was flabbergasted as she realised that she had skipped her first class ever. She dragged Sans back to class with her, whilst Sans lazily followed, enjoying the attention.

Undyne was incredibly mad, but she forgave Frisk, because of some plans she had in mind. The rest of the day passed with no further complications. Things were looking up!

* * *

 **End of the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! You might have guessed but yes, this is going to be a very slow paced story. Maybe we could make this into a pretty long piece.**

 **I imagine Frisk to be a goody-two-shoes when it comes to stuff like school, while Sans is probably more of a problem-child.**

 **Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews on the first chapter! It really really makes my day. :)** **Tell me what you all think of this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Power

"Hey Frisk, don't forget that time you literally just left me in class", Undyne accused, "What were you even doing, didn't you find Sans?"

It was lunch time, it'd been about a week since the monsters enrolled. Frisk sat on a bench. Shared by Muffet, Undyne and Alphys. "W-well, yeah, I found Sans," Frisk admitted, "But he wouldn't come back to class at all!" Frisk exaggerated, remembering that she had hardly put up a fight. She covered her face with her hands, hiding her light blush.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you if you tell the truth, you like Sans don't you?" Undyne smiled slyly. This was her plan.

"G-gee Alphys, aren't we being a bit invasive here", Alphys stuttered.

"Nonsense," Muffet denied Undyne, "Our little Frisk is in love with Asriel". Frisk panicked, as her face began to burn with embarrassment".

"Oh, that's a good catch there, Muffy. So which is it Frisk, Sans or Asriel!?" Undyne demanded coyly, enjoying watching Frisk squirm.

Frisk slowly peered to Sans, sitting not too far from them sitting with Papyrus, Asriel and Moki. A crowd of interested humans was gathered around them, both guys _and girls_. A pit in her stomach grew, as she watched the girls expressing their interest and touching the jacket that he use to lend her. "How unpleasant", she muttered. 'I'm not jealous, just worried about a friend, although Sans does look slightly annoyed at the crowd'. The girls didn't really have this problem, as Undyne had scared away majority of the humans.

The other girls looked at each other, before unanimously concluding, "it's Sans".

"What, is not! He's like, my best friend". Frisk protested. Since their separation, Frisk had concluded that she had gotten over her childhood crush for her skeletal-bro and that they would remain "just bros".

"No, _I'm_ your best friend, I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier" Muffet said. "But it's decided, since we're such great friends, we'll help to win over your loved one. And much to Frisk's horror, the three then dragged her to the girls' washroom.

* * *

"A-all finished. I'm glad I could help" Alphys said as she finished curling the ends of Frisk's hair with a straightener. She'd brought a hair straightener for Frisk at the request of Undyne. Alphys hardly used it, considering she didn't have… hair, it was mainly for Mettaton.

Everyone admired their handiwork. Frisk's appearance turned a full 360. Her hair was curled, her eyelashes bloomed and her lips had a touch of gloss. Her blazer was taken off and her shirt was tucked in, accentuating her form.

Frisk looked down in embarrassment.

"Woo, we did it girls!" Undyne cheered. Undyne was incredibly proud of their work. "Now go at 'em, there's no cis-hetero-dude that can resist you now." Undyne urged Frisk out of the washroom, "Quick, break's gonna be over pretty soon".

And with that, Frisk was pushed out of the washroom. She partially covered her face, not wanting to attract too much attention. Although Frisk would still catch stares – being well known as a top ranking student as well as being student council president. Upon trying to avert gazes, she accidentally walked into another student, "sorry about that". Frisk said.

"Woah kid, what's with the hands? Got something in your eyes?" Speak of the devil - Frisk heard Sans's voice.

"No nothing's wrong, don't mind me", Frisk dodged, trying to sidestep Sans, feeling more self-conscious than usual. 'He's going to think that I look weird, this is a terrible idea. Like, do I even look _good?!_ ', having never before worn any sort of cosmetics, it just never struck her as something important.

"You're a terrible liar", Sans snickered "I bet it's acne isn't it, you shouldn't be that worried about acne, that's normal for a teen".

"Like I would be!" Frisk fumed, besides, acne wasn't a big problem to her. Just another beautiful part of the natural human body.

"If it's really that big of a deal," Sans held out a hand, close enough so Frisk was able to see it through the gaps of her finger. "We have Physics next, pretty sure nobody would be there this early".

Peering at the skeletal hand, Frisk grasped it. Feeling incredibly happy, she made a mental note to thank her friends later for this opportunity. It reminded her of when he'd take her Grillby's for burgers and fries with too much ketchup.

"We're at the classroom now, it's empty so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing your scandalous pimples" Sans laughed.

They perched themselves onto a nearby table, they huddled closely, but not close enough for their thighs to touch.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Frisk pouted.

"You could say you've really… tickled my _funnybone_." Frisk chuckled at this. "You finally laughed. But I'm being serious, whatever ungodly zit you're hiding can't be that bad. We're best friends aren't we, so you can at least show me". His concern showed.

'Sans was right', Frisk thought. 'I should trust my friend's skills, make-up is normal'. Frisk felt pretty silly for hiding it after all. She withdrew her hand. Revealing the neutral eyeshadow that complimented her amber eyes, and gloss that left her lips soft and plump.

Sans stared. Surprise was painted on his face. Frisk could feel her heart hammering against her own ribcage. "It's weird isn't it". Frisk gulped.

"You kidding, Frisk? I was expecting an exploding zit, not some episode of MTT beautification" Sans laughed, "You look great".

Frisk's face change to a glowing red, overpowering even the colour of her blush. "Thanks, Sans, you always knew how to cheer me up", she said beamed.

Sans, more conscious of her appearance, averted his eyes. "Well, I said I'd keep an eye socket out for ya, so here" Sans took off his blue jacket and handed it to Frisk. There was only so much that Sans could take of watching Frisk in the school uniform that somehow hugged her figure so perfectly. 'We're bros, prank-partners, she'd probably hate if I saw her as anything more than a friend'.

"Your jacket, it's been so long since you've last lent it to me, hasn't it", Frisk smiled as she slipped it on.

"Well that's because you weren't around in the underground to wear it". Sans said matter-of-factly.

Frisk giggled. Thinking of all the friends that had come to visit her in the underground, it filled her with determination. The classroom was empty, lined with uniform rows of wooden desks. The midday sun bathed the room with warmth, it was a good day, if you listened close enough, you could hear the birds singing.

"Hey Sans?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for being there for me, partner"

"No probs, kiddo".

* * *

At the entrance of the school, a particular robot entered the school. Dressed suspiciously in a black coat.

"Tch, how dare that Alphys make her debut without me".

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Three chapters in, I hope the story's enjoyable. :S**

 **School has started for me (I live in Australia) so updates will probably be slow, but hope we can all stick around to see the story develop.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love by Glamour

Sans had memorised the various school hall ways at this point, almost certain that he'd gotten every shortcut down to scratch. Knowing all the secrets to something were simply just, boring. Sans sauntered to the school entrance, reluctantly facing yet another day of tiring education in high school. Papyrus had gone ahead of him this morning, he was pretty sure he was late.

From behind him and not far from earshot, he'd heard a mildly infuriating conversation; "I think I'm gonna do it, I think I'll ask out Frisk today", a young human teen said with really hopeful eyes.

"Ohh? That's bold, good luck dude, you two really hit it off that other day," his friend was ecstatic.

"Hey," Sans stopped in front of them, eye ablaze. "Man to man, here's to friendly advice, if you keep going the way you are now…. You're gonna have a bad time". Sans's shadow seemed to almost loom over them, despite his small stature.

"I-i-i-it's the skeleton that's always with Frisk", the two humans shrieked. "W-w-we're sorry!" They took off almost at a sprint. Sans could have sworn he'd heard them shouting about telling Asriel, but he didn't care.

"Hurry, Asri, we'll be late!" Speak of the devil, Frisk's voice could be heard not far from behind. Sans turned around and saw Frisk and Asriel running together. "Good morning, Sans! If you don't hurry you'll be late." Frisk said hurriedly as the pair ran past him.

'I guess there's some things I can't help but work hard for,' Sans thought as he watched Frisk's back. So much had changed since they'd played together back in Snowdin, Frisk used to always rely on him. But before he knew it, she was gone, running ahead him with her own two feet (metaphorically and literally speaking). Sans had always liked her as someone a little more than a friend. He glared at Asriel. Catching Asriel turn around, their eyes established a mutual relation; ' _rivals_ '.

* * *

Finally, Sans arrived to the classroom. 'Something's not right'. Sans was alert and aware some unknown coloured gas leaking from behind the door. Was it noxious? Sans blocked his nose and swung the classroom door open, only to be hit by an incredibly blinding light.

"OH, YES". A deep robotic voice echoed through the classroom, as the smoke subsided, revealing humans and monster's number 1 star; Mettaton. Posed at the front of the classroom with Napstablook, Shyren and Burgerpants, all technicolour lights shone on them, ready to break into a jam.

The students burst into a scream, cheering for the band as they performed "Death by Glamour". Sans watched from the entrance, noting that Mettaton still had the some colourful dance moves as back in the Underground. 'Why did I even worry', Sans thought, sighing, albeit glad to see that at least his friends were enjoying the spectacle. He smiled, watching Frisk clap along with the beat of the music, 'did the kid forget that Mettaton tried to kill her while playing that song', Sans thought.

Eventually, the song ended, and the neon lights disappeared, returning the classroom to its original integrity. The homeroom teacher looked absolutely flabbergasted, jaw still hanging low.

"Alphys, darling!" Mettaton ran up to the nervous scientist, "How dare you debut without me. Was it because you thought that I would cockblock you and Undyne. Well you don't have worry about _that!"_

Alphys blushed furiously as she tried to stop herself from stuttering.

"Mettaton, I assure you that there are no cocks in this relationship," Undyne answered, she too had a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Ooh, semantics," Mettaton shrugged off Undyne's comment, "Just ignore the technicalities and kiss already". Mettaton left the couple red as beets. "But, to the point; in this school, I have a genius plan to revitalise the music club by performing with my phantasmagorical band during breaks". Mettaton said excitedly as he gestured to Napstablook, Shyren and Burgerpants, who had now successfully fit in with their peers. (Aside from Napstablook, who still seemed a little dreary).

"How do you even plan to get the equipment for that?" Sans asked as he joined the conversation.

"INDEED, WHERE DID THE LIGHTS EVEN COME FROM?" Papyrus asked.

"Ooohh, connections, darling, connections," Mettaton said, winking at the skeletal brother.

"Don't make it sound so evil!" Asriel defended, worried about people misunderstanding. "Frisk and I worked hard to get the rest of the student council to agree and to set it up. Not to mention we were almost late today." Frisk nodded in agreement

"Yes, I thank you two graciously, after all the show is just starting", Mettaton said while eyeing Frisk. All except Frisk and Asriel raised their eyesbrows at the phrase.

Asriel, sighing turned to face Frisk with worry in his eyes, "are you going to be okay Frisk?"

"Of course", Frisk smiled confidently. Which Asriel returned with a pat on Frisk's head. Much to Sans's despise.

* * *

By the time it was lunch, no "show" had been executed. Sans wondered about what Mettaton had said, 'what show?' He pondered as he walked to the shaded seating area that he shared with his friends.

An extremely large crowd had formed not far from his seating spot. Comprising of both humans as well as monsters.

"BROTHER, DO YOU THINK THIS IS METTATON'S "SHOW"? LET US GO QUICKLY, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST SEE THIS WITH MY OWN EYES" Papyrus dragged Sans hurriedly to the front of the crowd, extremely excited.

Sans was face to face with not only Mettaton's band, but also Frisk on the piano. He'd heard from Shyren that she saw Frisk playing the piano in Waterfall, but wow, he never thought he'd be able to see it for himself. Not only that; being in an outdoor scene, there was a myriad of tangled wires, stretching from their instruments back into an unknown classroom in the nether realm of the school. 'Had Frisk and Asriel set all this up? When did they even have time?' Sans with overwhelmed with questions, but overall, he was impressed.

The audience grew wild as Mettaton cued his dancing. Music echoed through the school. Sans watched Frisk as she tapped away on the piano. Her soft lilting notes contrasted perfectly with Mettaton's techno style.

'Wow, Frisk. Looks, smarts and talents. You're really reeling me in, kiddo'. Sans thought, smiling. 'Guess I really can't help loving her'.

* * *

 **Hey all! Thanks so much for reading, favouriting, reviewing, and following. I know this is pretty late! I is sorry!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too.**

 **There hasn't been much Asriel lately, but it's all goods! If all goes well, hopefully we can have more Asriel next time.**

 **Look forward to next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Asriel

The explosive lunch time feat had left the school highly exhilarated, no doubt. Asriel sighed, whilst hauling away the various speakers that Mettaton had used. School had long finished, but Asriel was stuck with the menial task of cleaning up. Just another one of those collateral duties that came with his position in the student council.

"Asriel!" He heard Frisk call from a distance. He turned to the direction of the voice, seeing Frisk running towards him, waving from a distance. "Mum's waiting in the car, so I thought I'd come and help." Frisk said, smiling.

"You two really could've gone ahead", Asriel said, concerned. "Like holy. You saw how much stuff Mettaton wanted, this is gonna take forever."

"And that's exactly why I'm helping, little brother". Frisk didn't waver, she started gathering up the tangled wires from the concrete and coiling them around her arm.

He winced, hearing the 'little brother' label given to him. "Well, thanks then, I guess". Asriel surrendered reluctantly, knowing that Frisk would be much too determined to give up once she'd decided on something. He'd seen it firsthand.

Asriel reminisced of being a flower – soulless. A time where the emptiness in his heart served as a mould only for the dark void to fill. He couldn't love. And he couldn't be loved. That was until Frisk had come to the Underground. Her determination alone had somehow given Asriel a new soul. It was red, and almost as determined as Frisk's own soul.

Asriel gripped his chest. Although he was grateful to Frisk, the soul he possessed also left him with a bitter emotion at times. It reminded him of someone he knew from a very long time ago. A determined human, with a soul that was also as red as Frisk's. That person was very dear to Asriel.

"Asriel? You okay?" Frisk asked, noticing him grip his chest. "… Is it your soul acting up again?"

"Strange, it's somehow hurting more today. But it should we okay, we'll get it checked out tonight". Asriel said reassuringly. "… Hey, be honest with me alright? You… like the skeleton don't you?" Asriel approached the topic tentatively, whilst disassembling the last parts of their mini concert.

"W-well, I wonder about that", Frisk's cheeks flushed a light pink at the sudden question, dropping a few of the wires she'd been holding. "To be honest…. I think I do… To me, he's someone that's very precious. I guess being with him – it fills me with determination". Frisk closed her eyes, imagining her experiences with Sans.

Asriel felt a sinking in his heart. 'That's the first time I've seen her so at peace since when we'd first left the Underground'. But Asriel didn't lose hope. After all, him and Sans were rivals, and he wasn't going to give up to a skeleton.

Upon placing the music equipment on a cart, Asriel took the wires off Frisk. "Here, I've got it. You might not have noticed but I've gotten plenty strong" Asriel grinned sheepishly. "I'm rooting for you, Frisk. But I also think that I'll definitely be able to make you happier." Asriel's emerald eyes were locked on Frisk's amber pupils. Her expression was painted in shock.

"As someone that is more than a brother. Please consider me seriously okay?" Asriel beamed his brightest smile, cheeks slightly flushed, before hauling the equipment away.

"W-w-wait, we could go to.. ge…ther." But he was already gone. Frisk covered her face with her hands. 'Consider him seriously?' she pondered over what to do.

* * *

'That was really bold of me'. Asriel thought over what he'd just said once he was out of sight. He took was covering his face that was beginning to glow a more luminous red. 'She must think I'm some huge dork'. Asriel started sweating bullets, whilst comically clawing at his face in a panic. 'But at least I told her straight'. He settled that what he'd said was indeed a good thing.

Asriel followed the path to the music storeroom by memory. The room was barred by a standard door that was used for every other room. He used his master key to unlock the room, quickly placing everything to its respective box or drawer. Music was a much smaller faculty of the school's, most of the equipment was dusty from lack of use. It had rarely even ran as an elective itself from lack of numbers. It was understandable that Mettaton wanted to create a better image of music.

Asriel looked wistfully out the window. 'I wonder if Frisk would grow to like me….' he thought. 'I wonder if… 'she' would be proud of me, if 'she' saw where I was now.' Asriel reminisced of his past – before he was a flower.

A figure was seen outside of the window in the music staffroom. Asriel noticed, squinting to try to make out who it was – human, brown shoulder length hair, and in uniform.

"Frisk! Hey! Is that you? What're you doing back there?" Asriel called out. But the figure just slipped away and disappeared among the bush and greenery, shadowed by the setting sun.

Asriel squinted puzzling, before considering;

"… Chara?"

* * *

 **Yayy, we're reached 5 chapters! If that's even a proper milestone... Probably not.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter, and thank you so much for everyone's support. I love you all! I hope you all stick around, whilst I try to get my lazy butt writing.**

 **I have things planned for the next few chapters, but for some of your requests, maybe we'll see them in later chapters to come? ;P**

 **Time can tell.**


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk stood in front of her locker, aghast. Dripping spray paint ran down the blue metal. The cold red paint spelled out various insults; "Sinner. Liar. Thief. Murderer." Her mouth agape with utter shock, who would do such a thing?

"Whoever did this must have some really sick humour…" Sans stood beside her, His left eye was glowing a luminescent blue.

"I-it should be fine," Frisk said, although she was clearly shaken. She did her best to ignore it, opening the locker, and retrieving her textbooks before quickly leaving. Sans scowled, following Frisk to homeroom, hands in his pockets.

* * *

The same had happened in homeroom, the blackboard was smeared with red chalk and paint spatter; "Frisk the sinner, Frisk the thief, Frisk the murderer". Her table was missing. Everyone was shaken by this, after all, Frisk had never killed anyone, she wouldn't even dare to think of doing something so cool. Her peers kept their distance from her regardless.

"Who would do such a thing," Frisk was downcast, she grasped a duster and tried to remove as much of the graffiti as she could.

"Don't sweat it kid", Sans too, picked up a duster. He tried to put on his brightest grin, "At least we know that you aren't any of these things." He gestured to the rest of the monsters. Frisk could see all her friends; Asriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Moki, Mettaton and his band all smiling hopefully at her. "Whatever this is, we will get to the bottom of this."

Immediately, Frisk felt that her burden had lightened. Slightly teary-eyed, Frisk wiped her face with her sleeve before returning a smile. "Yeah". Frisk beamed.

Asriel peered out the classroom window. Once again, he spotted that same human. The one that looked like Frisk, bounding among the shadows of the school's garden. "I'll be right back okay, I forgot something in my locker". Asriel made up a quick lie to excuse himself, running quickly to the area where he'd seen the human.

* * *

Asriel arrived quickly to the area, quickly glancing left and right, hoping to find the human once again. 'I hear running, they have to be close'. He sprinted quickly through the columns of trees. They stretched incredibly high. The canopy was so incredibly thick, only small specks of sunlight was able to pierce through its thick branches.

"Is someone out there!" Asriel called out. Although nobody responded. More sounds of sprinting – Asriel veered left and spotted the running human. It wasn't difficult for him to catch up, being a fair runner. He leapt for the human, catching them as they both toppled to the floor. "Hey, why are you running? Who… are you?" Asriel asked, whilst the human struggled in his arms.

"Asriel, let **go of me**!" The human exploded. Surprised, Asriel let go of them, getting a closer look at who the human was.

"Chara, so it **was you**." Asriel wasn't sure whether to look shocked, confused or happy. "I-I've missed you, how did you even get here? Why're you avoiding me?"

"Annoying…" Chara muttered. "Didn't I tell you before to not get in my way?" She fumed, bloodthirsty eyes glowering red.

"Chara…" Asriel looked hurt. "Could it be that, you were the one that did all those things to Frisk?" Asriel had known she was… misguided. But how far could she go?

Chara cackled, "So what if I did. She deserved it." She unsheathed something from her pocket. It glinted against the little sunlight that penetrated the forest floor. She pointed it the knife at Asriel. "Again and again, in every timeline. Frisk is the one that gets the happy ending. It's always Frisk. I'm never the one that _he loves_." She enters a battle with Asriel. "So I'm taking things into my own hands. I'll destroy the fabric of space itself". Chara sneered.

"Ch-Chara, I don't want to hurt you." Asriel backed away. "Wait, where did you get, all that LV from?" Asriel saw the unusually large level of violence that Chara held; "LV 99".

Chara charged at Asriel, but stopped abruptly, noticing Asriel's floating red soul. It bobbed up and down, filled with determination. "Where did you get that soul". Chara asked, her eyes wide with curiousity.

"It was a soul that Frisk gave me, so I wouldn't be a flower anymore," He shivered at the memory, but quickly forgot as he realised that the excruciating pain that was emanating from his soul.

"That soul. It's the soul of the me from this timeline". Chara said. "It's rejecting you. That's why you're in pain." She explained, before exploding in a loud cackle. "Not that it matters, I'll end you quickly so you don't have to deal with the pain, yes?" She backed him up against a tree, pointing the weapon against his furry chin.

"Chara. You're shaking." Asriel grasped Chara's knife hand. "You're hesitating. It's okay, Chara. Your soul can reject me all it likes, but I won't reject you. Live with us. You can be happy here. How many timelines have you been through, you're almost my age. You're hurting aren't you? You don't have to do this anymore." Asriel beamed a bright smile to Chara.

Chara looked frustrated with herself. "W-what did I tell you…" Chara averted her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, " **About getting in my way** ". She pulled away from Asriel, quickly storming off. 'I don't need anyone. Because I choose genocide'.

* * *

Chara shattered the window of their homeroom classroom – the same one that Asriel had looked through to find her and stood looming over the window sill. A spine-chilling grin was plastered on her face. Screams erupted from the classroom as students ran out. Frisk and the monsters looked at Chara in horror.

"Ch-Chara?" Frisk started. But how was Chara in their timeline.

"Looks like your friend Asriel has already gone and died," Chara lied, amused at the monsters' changing expressions at the mention of their friend. "Looks like it's time for you to join them". She howled a maniacal laugh, before bounding across the tables. She brought up her knife and drove it deep into Frisk's soul.

"FRISK!" The group of monsters called. All running towards Frisk, as she stumbled over.

"Frisk, no!" Sans reached out to catch Frisk.

Frisk watched as the world around her slowed. Vision blurry. 'Sans… everyone…'. Frisk reached out with the little strength that she had to grasp Sans's hand. But before she was able to feel the skeletal coldness of his palm, the world around her disappeared. She was gone.

The monsters watched as Frisk's soul shattered into colourless fragments, that drifted away, along with the wind.

* * *

Frisk woke up in limbo, it was the same area that she'd been in when she was killed in the Underground. But this was different. Where was the 'Load'?

Frisk panicked, she had to go back to stop Chara. "Sans! Asriel! Papyrus! Mum! ANYONE!" She continued to call out for her friends.

But no one came.


	7. Chapter 7: Determination

Sans stood poised before Chara. He had transported the both of them to a different dimension – it was the same judgment hall that Sans had fought Chara, in timeline different to this one. This way, there would be no collateral damage done to the school, and no other lives would be lost.

"A different dimension? Judgement hall again!? Oh you never change Sans," Chara cackled, she played with her knife.

"Same for you, how many timelimes did you have to kill to get all that LV?" Sans focused on the 'LV 99'.

"Does it matter?" Chara smirked, "You were always looking out for stupid goody-two-shoes Frisk, now you can join her." Her eyes glinted strongly of red, grinning widely as they entered into a battle sequence.

Sans left eye too was ignited, flashing blue and yellow. He brought his hand up, "you haven't been the only one practising" he said, before releasing his arsenal of femurs and gaster blasters.

* * *

"I have to get back to the classroom quick," Asriel sprinted hurriedly, he saw the shattered window, this couldn't be good news. He reached the window; "Hey, is everyone okay? What happened?"

Asriel was greeted by the rest of the party, looking worried. "Asriel?! You're alive, thank goodness." A Toriel who was in tears had joined them, embracing her son, "Oh if I had lost you a second time, I wouldn't know what I'd do."

"Chara… she, just came in- Frisk- Sans!" Alphys stuttered over her words. "Sans has gone to… fight Chara, we can't reach them anymore".

"Where… is Frisk?" Asriel wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"She's gone." Undyne said dejectedly.

It felt as though Asriel's world had just crumbled to the ground

* * *

Sans hurtled out of the way of another of Chara's attacks, before bringing his hand to the left, aiming several bones to Chara's sides. Chara's soul shattered once more. Chara woke up once again at the save star that was at the entrance of Judgement Hall.

"What is that? 12 times now? You're looking frustrated. Tell me, why bother trying?" Sans eye shone furiously.

Chara was slumped over, obviously exhausted. But once more, she brought herself back up. "Because… pain is so much more fun when shared together, _lover_ ". Chara's maniacal grin didn't waver.

Sans looked disgustedly at Chara "Lover? Now that's disgusting, where'd you get that idea from?"

"Look at all this time we're spending together. Aren't we the cutest?" Chara said overdramatically before laughing, "No. This soul that I have. It was created from Frisk's soul of my timeline. I remember her begging me to stop my genocide, that there was still good in me. Pathetic. She completely gave up after I killed you. Now this soul is mine. I'm basically Frisk, so why not choose me instead?". Chara said jokingly, lunging once more at Sans.

"Are you kidding?" Sans dodged Chara's attack, unleashing two more gaster blasters, tearing Chara's soul to shreds once more. "Who cares about who's soul is who's. Frisk is different from you. Frisk is funny, understandable, easy to talk to. And determined. Frisk showed all of us that there was hope in the underground. You? You're just a monster". Sans grimaced. 'Frisk, I never really told you how I… please come back'. His thoughts echoed into the void.

* * *

"Frisk's not gone". Asriel said sternly. "Remember how many times all of us had…. Tried to kill her in the underground? But she never backed down. She's- she has to still be alive out there".

"YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAY THAT THERE'S NO WAY FOR HER TO BE GONE FOREVER" Papyrus with tears in his eyes agreed with Asriel.

"Heck, she never did die when I fought her, she must have a trick up her sleeve." Undyne had hope that Frisk was still alive.

"Frisk. Have determination." Alphys said, clasping her hands, and praying her Frisk.

'We're all with you Frisk, so please, come back'. Asriel's determined thoughts echoed into the void.

* * *

'We're all with you'

'Please come back'

"Asriel? Sans? Everyone?" Frisk looked up as the void lit up slightly. She could feel herself being filled with determination. Frisk's eyes lit up at the words of all her friends reaching her. 'I remember bringing my friends back when Asriel had battled me. I guess it's the other way around now, isn't it'.

6 hearts floated towards her, sporting a multitude of colours, all beating unanimously with her own soul. It filled her with determination.

Frisk smiled at the company that she found with her while in limbo. A glowing rectangular shaped button also appeared before her.

"LOAD"

Frisk brought her palm up to the bottom. "Please wait for me, everyone."

* * *

"Just give up already", Chara slashed multiple times at Sans, getting faster each time. Sans was sweating bullets. There was a limit to how much he could evade, and he as completely aware of it. "Frisk this, Frisk that. Hope this, hope that. I take back what I said. I _abhor_ you, _killer_ ".

Chara dodged Sans next blasts. "You fool. Now that Frisk's gone, _I am the most determined_ ". Chara let out the same crazed laugh, bringing up her knife, and swinging down, aimed right at Sans's skull.

"You're wrong. I'm still the most determined." Frisk materialised from fireflies, lighting up the battle area. She blocked Chara's attack with her own reinforced stick.

"I-it can't be" Chara stuttered, pulling back several steps.

"Frisk?" Sans eyes widened at who was in front of him.

Frisk approached Chara, wrapping her arms around her lookalike. Sans watched cautiously, ready to fire any bones as a counter measure. "You don't want to fight anymore, right? That's why you haven't won yet." Frisk held onto a dumbfounded Chara.

"Let go of me, idiot." Chara said.

"Chara. You don't have to do this anymore." Frisk held on firmly. "Times must've seemed hard, and it might've been lonely. But everyone deserves to be forgiven. Even you. It's okay now, Chara".

Chara dropped her knife looking defeated. Tears in eyes. 'I'm also tired of killing…' Chara thought. "I guess, you win… this time", Chara whispered.

"I'm glad!" Frisk smiled widely, which Chara wasn't happy about. Frisk felt her consciousness slipping, it'd been so long since she'd done a load. She closed her eyes, sagging her weight on Chara.

"H-HEY, GET OFF ME, YOU'RE HEAVY". Chara struggled. Sans picked Frisk up, 'good, she was only sleeping', Sans thought. He hoisted her onto her back, and piggy backed her, thanking god that she was okay. "Sans, you… in this timelime, you're not with Frisk?"

"What? I'm working on it. I can't just force someone to like me back," Sans said, annoyed. Chara looked at him with an 'is he stupid' face. 'This timeline's Sans is pretty thickheaded.' Chara thought.

"Look in the other timelines. You haven't done that in a while right?" Chara suggested.

Sans was sceptical, but obliged. The hall around them dispersed into a splash of blue, purple and black. The sky was spattered with various luminous stars and planets; it was space. The gateway between different timelines. Around them, various projections of different timelines appeared before Sans and Chara. It was almost like, walking down a hallway of different scenarios that this world could have taken.

Sans looked into the different projections. Some were blacked out. Static. Chara's doing. But others, were bright and happy- many with Toriel and Asgore together. Undyne and Alphys were happily together in all of them. Asriel was alive many of these worlds too. The sights brought comfort to Sans. "Thanks for suggesting this, monster". Sans said to Chara. In one of the projections, Sans saw himself, a much older version of himself, with a much older Frisk. The older Frisk kissed him on the cheek endearingly, leaning on his shoulder, peaceful, just watching the days go by. How many other worlds were like this?

Chara watched Sans react to the timeline of future Sans, amused with herself. Although part of her heart ached, it could never have been her. She's not meant for happy endings. Chara sighed, before noticing a future Chara in one of the rectangular projections. Future Chara was… laughing? With a much older Asriel by her side. What a silly world.

Eventually, Chara, and Sans carrying Frisk returned to the Overworld. There was a lot of explaining to be done.

Asriel had embraced Chara. "Chara. You idiot. Don't go doing stupid things by yourself anymore. I-I was worried…" Asriel cried and cried, much to Chara's digust, she reluctantly pat the goatboy.

Chara thought over her actions. 'Does someone like me also have a chance at a happy ending?'

* * *

 **Gasp, I finally updated. Hope this is a nice way to end last chapter's cliffhanger. And sorry for this late update. It seems I've underestimated the amount of work I'd be getting from school, among some other troubles. Though I don't want to make a big deal out of this. u_u**

 **Thank you to everyone that's been reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I love you all! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this little fic of mine.**

 **Hope you all stick around and keep reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Wondertale Part 1

**IF ANYONE IS AGAINST CROSSOVERS (SPECIFICALLY WITH ALICE IN WONDERLAND) AND ALL THAT, YOU'RE FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER + THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I DECIDED ON WHIM, JUST BECAUSE.**

 **NOT REALLY RELATED? *DEFLATES AND DIES***

* * *

Frisk woke up in a bed of grass. A scent of mushroom, wafted and tea wafted through the air. "Sans? Chara? Anyone there?" Frisk got up and noticed that she was wearing a lapis blue dress, covered with a pearl white apron. A blue ribbon adorned her hair. She tried to find the source of the scents, but to no avail. "Am I in the wrong world…?" Frisk wondered uneasily.

"OH MY FUR AND HORNS. I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Frisk saw Asriel hurry by, he wore a red checkered waistcoat and an extremely oversized golden pocket watch.

"Asriel! Thank god you're here, I'm so confused, where are we?" Frisk sighed, relieved to see a familiar face, she tried running to catch up to Asriel, but he was much too fast. Before Frisk knew it, was being left in the dust by her own brother. "Stupid Asriel." She muttered, frowning.

Frisk continued to walk on the dirt path that Asriel followed into a forest. It shouldn't be long till she found Asriel again, or at least, anyone else that she knew. The forest sported a multitude of colours, with green, purple as well as blue leaves, the setting was luminously coloured, as if walking straight through a painting. Gold flowers dotted the landscape.

Frisk then spotted a familiar skeletal friend, he sat perched on a tree branch, bones clothes by a pair of black shorts, and an oversized blue puffy jacket. Frisk noticed that he also had a pair of cyan blue and amber yellow striped cat ears. A fluffy blue and yellow striped tail lashed from side to side behind the skeleton. His pupils were glowing thin slits, very much like a cat's. He looked at Frisk, grinning from ear to ear.

"S-Sans, is that you?" Frisk asked tentatively.

"Sans? I believe you're mistaken. I am the Cheshire Cat". His language was almost too formal to be like Sans's. The Cheshire Cat held his grin.

"Oh… I think things are a bit mixed up here, can you tell me where to go from here?" Frisk asked.

"That depends a great deal on where you want to go, sweetheart" The Cheshire Cat replied.

"-Home. I need to get home," Frisk added to her explanation.

"But how can you know what home is?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

Frisk felt defeated, unsure of how to reply to the skele-cat. Frisk peered at the dirt road, the thin path snaked deep into the forest. It reminded Frisk of when he'd first met Sans in Snowdin forest, she remembered her apprehension as she reached the new area, and also remembered when Sans had relieved her of that apprehension.

"Wanna come with?" Frisk asked, smiling, whilst reaching her hand out for the Cheshire Cat. The Cat looked slightly surprised, but he quickly returned to grinning. The Cat leapt down from his branch, grasping Frisk's own hand. No whoopee cushions, this version of Sans was too posh for that.

And thus, the pair traversed into the puzzling world that was Wonderland.

* * *

In the distance, Frisk spotted Asriel once more, who was pacing back and forth, muttering anxiously, about a lost item. Good-natured Frisk, was never short of a helping hand, especially for her friends and family. "Hey Cheshire, that's my friend! Or I guess… kind of?" Frisk remembered that this was different world, so of course this world's Asriel wouldn't remember her.

"Shall we talk with them?" The Cheshire Cat asked. But before they could approach Asriel, the goatboy had already noticed them and was storming up to Frisk.

"Alice! What are you doing here? You'll be late for the Queen of Hearts' party! But since you're here, please run home to fetch me my pair of gloves and a fan, quick, quick!" Asriel hurried Frisk along, although it was very peculiar to hear Asriel speak with such posh language. But who was Alice? Frisk hurried to the small cottage behind Asriel, the skele-cat had disappeared, for how long? Who could tell.

Frisk approached the gate of the tiny home, it read "W. Goat", engraved in a brass plaque. She assumed that that was the goatboy's name, and that he wasn't really 'Asriel', in this world. Frisk supposed she could help herself in, she has to retrieve the Goat's items after all. She hurried up the stairs, hoping she wouldn't meet the real 'Alice', whoever this was. Atop the wooden cabinet, she spotted a pair of gloves and a fan, which she quickly took up. 'That's all, I can go back now'.

The Cheshire Cat had then rematerialized. "Cheshire! Where'd you go, I was so worried,"

"Oh this is the norm, you'll get use to it soon," The Cheshire responded, phasing in and out of visibility. Only his grin remained opaquely visible. Frisk decided to let go of it and move on. She would've left immediately, but noticed a tiny bottle, labelled "DRINK ME" standing near the looking glass. Curious, Frisk took up the bottle, uncorked it, and brought it to her lips.

"Wait, don't dr-" But it was too late, Cheshire watched as Frisk shrunk into the size of Sans's thumb. The bottom that she held fell to the ground, shattering. Frisk landed softly on the dropped gloves and fan, protecting her from any fall damage. She hiccupped, partially from the beverage, and partially from surprise of the turn of events. The Cheshire facepalmed, watching his new friend struggle between the glass shard. He picked Frisk up gently and put her on his shoulder, he picked up the gloves and the fan as well.

Frisk was just tall enough to reach the ears of the Sans-lookalike, rubbing the fur between her fingers, "So soft!" She exclaimed, whilst continuing to rub and nuzzle the short hairs. The skele-cat didn't reply, Frisk thought she saw him blush a slight blue.

The Cheshire exited the little cottage, finding the White Goat approaching the home too. Almost as though he did not want to trifle in ample conversation with the White Goat, the Cheshire decided to leave the fan and the gloves on the fence, "He'll come and find it anyway, sweetheart" he said. The Cheshire decidedly walked off in a different direction, despite Frisk's wanting to bid goodbye to the White Goat.

* * *

Sans trudged through the thicket of blue grass. Frisk was glad to have been on a shoulder, as opposed to wading her way through the dense thicket on her own as a tiny person. As they reached a clearing, Frisk noticed two very large mushrooms, yellow and spotty. Frisk saw a pair of glittery pink wings above the mushrooms. She stood atop her friends' shoulder, tiptoeing carefully to see who it was. Instanteously, she was met by Mettaton – the butterfly. He was quite large for a butterfly.

" _Who_ are you?" Mettaton asked in his deep, sensual voice whilst eyeing the tiny human. He fluttered his wings gracefully, shimming fuchsia against the glaring sunlight.

"It's Frisk, although I was mistaken for an 'Alice', I'm definitely Frisk," Frisk answered very decidedly, while nodding her head. "This is my friend Sa-, I mean Cheshire Cat". She gestured to the shoulder that she was standing upon.

Mettaton breathed in a whiff from his hookah. "Frisk?" The butterfly paused, taking in another whiff. "You're not meant to be here, an 'Alice' was." he stated plainly. Frisk thought she noticed a gleam in Sans's eyes, but ignored it.

'Had there been a mix up in timelines?' Frisk pondered her situation, puzzling over her transformed clothes, as well as the mention of an 'Alice' twice.

Within the minute, the butterfly removed the hookah from his mouth, and stretched his robotic limbs. He unfurled his vibrant wings, and flew towards the trees, remarking "One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter. You'll need it."

Bemused, Frisk wondered "Other side of what?"

"He means the mushrooms, sweetheart," The Cheshire looked towards the direction that the Butterfly had flown. The Cat's grin was stretched firm, amused. "I hadn't realised that others were aware of the mix up in timelines. You ought to each this side." The Cat broke off a section of the left side of the mushroom. He moved Frisk to the mushroom, before giving her the mushroom crumbs.

"Mix up? So you knew?" Frisk asked confusedly, carefully consuming the tiny crumbs of the mushroom- Frisk grew slightly larger each time. "How do I get back to my own timeline?"

"Why of course I did," The Cat said, almost flaunting his knowledge. "This isn't about timelines per se- you are simply in the wrong dream?"

"Wrong dream?" Frisk wondered about this.

"I believe you have to reach the queen, but to reach her, you must go past the Mad Skelley- or the March Gill. Go to either, they're both mad". The Cheshire pointed dismissively in the direction of a rock-laden path that Frisk hadn't noticed before.

By this point, Frisk had returned to her correct height, clambering down the giant mushroom, she said "I'm not sure if I'd want to be around 'mad' people".

"Oh but we're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad" The Cheshire's eyes glinted, "All the best people are." He began to vanish slowly, starting at the tail, and ending with his grin, until he was completely gone.

Frisk hadn't never thought of herself to be 'mad', but hearing the Cat tell her that, she felt his words resonate with her soul. It filled her with determination. She marched towards the Mad Skelley's home.

* * *

 **Explanation Time!**

 **Before I go back to the original story, I just wanted to include something that I've been wanting to write for a very long time (although it might seem a little out of place?).**

 **I'm not sure if this idea has been done yet? But I wanted to give it a go anyway :) where Frisk visits a wacky Wonderland with Undertale characters. But before I knew itt, it was getting too long so I had to split it into two chapters.**

 **Once I've finished the next chapter, I might just repost this whole arc as a oneshot, since I really like this idea (NO MATTER HOW POORLY EXECUTED YOU THINK IT IS Q_Q ).**

 **For anyone waiting for the story to get back on track! Don't worry! We'll be there before you know it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wondertale Part 2

Frisk approached the wooden gate. "Mad Skelly" was etched very crudely onto the front of the wood. Frisk gulped, before pushing the gate open, it creaked very loudly as it gave way. The little home looked empty, but she could hear muttering from the backyard. Thus, Frisk crossed the yard and circled around the home, following the voices to the backyard of the little home.

A table came into view, littered with tea cups, saucepans and various other crockery, all set for a tea party. A tall skeleton with a tall hat sat on one side of the table, conversing loudly with a fish that was dressed in her own outrageous attire. A third little dinosaur with mouse ears hid in one of the many saucepans, looking very shyly to the fish.

Frisk caught the skeleton's attention, "Is that a HUMAN? ALICE? WELCOME TO THE TEA PARTY!" The Mad Skelly exclaimed, hopping over and dragging Frisk to sit down with them before Frisk was able to correct the mistake.

The March Gill poured Frisk a cup of tea, throwing a multitude of white and brown sugar cubes into the cup, there must've been atleast 6 of each. She laughed loudly, "you sure are late, Alice, but that's okay, you made it just in time to hear Alphymouse's story about ANIME!" She said excitedly.

Alpymouse blushed deeply, seeing the Fish become so excited about a story from her. She swooned subtly as the March Gill picked her up. 'They look so cute together,' Frisk thought happily, and it seemed like the Papyrus-look-alike accepted their affectionate gestures. It filled Frisk with determination to see her friends happy, even in this world.

"Wait, there's been a mistake, I'm actually not Alice." Frisk tried to correct them, "It- it's Frisk".

They looked at her puzzlingly, "What does it matter if it's 'Alice' or 'Frisk', you're here now, you're here for the party now," The Undyne-lookalike said encouragingly.

"I- I can't, thank you for the invitation though. I have to go back to my friends now. But I'm sure the real 'Alice' will come soon," Frisk smiled, before getting up off her cushiony seat. "I'll have to go now, I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the story" she said to the dino-mouse before turning to leave. Frisk saw the Cheshire smiling in the distance and ran to catch up to him.

"Took you long enough," said the Cheshire, "now- to the Queen's Castle", he declared, grasping Frisk's hand to lead her. Frisk joyfully obliged, feeling her hand tingle with the Cheshire's hold.

* * *

Frisk and the Cheshire arrived at a maze of rose henges. The roses had been crudely painted over, Frisk noticed a red liquid staining the white petals of the roses. Frisk observed the rows of dripping flowers and the Cat continued to lead her.

"Red paint? No. Blood?" Frisk covered her mouth in disgust, who did this? Who was the Queen?

"Don't think too hard of it," The Cat kept looking ahead.

When they reached a clearing of the courtyard, Frisk saw a stack of cards soldiers, red fluid dripped from various cuts on their bodies – the cards were killed? Many of them had also been missing their heads – decapitated. Frisk's eyes were wide with horror. Was it their blood that was used to paint the roses red?

"Believe it or not, this is a normal occurrence in the Castle, sweetheart." Sans tried to cover Frisk's vision, but she insisted that she was fine. They continued walking until they reached the Castle gates. Letting go of Sans, Frisk placed her left ear against the large door, she could hear inaudible shouting, were people arguing in their?

Frisk pushed the barricade open, forcing her way in. A large card soldier fell beside her- he had a large gash running through his torso, cutting the diamond symbol on his chest. Horrified, Frisk turned to see who it was that had committed such an atrocity.

That was when Frisk saw her once again; Chara. Adorned in a red dress, gilded with various patterns of hearts, and marked with the Delta Rune on the torso. A tiny golden crown sat on her head, secured by a ribbon that ran along her neck.

The Queen fumed with rage, knife in hand. "Who. _Stole. My chocolates_?" Chara roared.  
The Queen of Hearts demands a trial!" Her voice boomed across the room. She ignored Frisk and Sans, walking presumably to the court room.

Not long after, various doors along the sides of the rooms opened, where a plethora of monsters pooled out to follow the Queen to the court room. The card beside Frisk, had too, picked himself up, holding his wound and sauntering to follow after the Queen.

"I presume that we'll have to follow as well", Sans said to Frisk.

Frisk gulped, nodding and following after the Queen. She had to find her way out of this world- and fast.

* * *

Sans and Frisk sat themselves in the audience section of room. The seats were cold iron, it chilled Frisk, who feared the worst for any innocent monsters or card soldiers.

Chara slouched at the front of the room, in the large throne that was the judge's seat. Her feet were placed over the table, heels peaked pointedly, glinting, as if they too could be weapons for murder. An Asgore and Toriel-look-alike stood beside Chara, their unease were displayed clearly on their faces. Frisk hoped that they were doing okay, under the rule of her evil "alter-ego figure".

Frisk also spotted the jury box, filled with 12 different monsters such as Knight knight, Final Froggit, and Whimsalot. All nervously looking down at their papers, avoiding eye contact with the queen.

Frisk watched as the royal Herald was called up to state the reason of the jury. The White Goat, Asriel had got up to state that the Queen's chocolates had been stolen, the criminal was unknown.

Chara tapped on her armrest impatiently. "Does it matter if we don't know? They're all lying knaves," Her brought her finger to the rows of card solders that lined the back of the room. Some of them sighed in defeat, other grasped their neck for fear of what was yet to come. The courtroom stayed silent, all averting their eyes and remaining complicit to the one in power; Chara.

"Stop it," Frisk said firmly, she stood up from her chair. The many monsters in the room turned to face Frisk, including the Queen. "You can't just end a bunch of lives for a stupid reason like that".

The Queen scowled at Frisk. "You. I bet you're the thief, aren't you? … _Alice_ " She put emphasis on the name. Frisk didn't know who this 'Alice' was. But she wouldn't' want her to arrive in this world with a Queen after her head.

"Not Alice, it's Frisk. And I'm not the thief". Frisk replied.

"Liar. Bring her up." Chara beckoned to the soldiers, who obliged swiftly. Two soldiers hurriedly grasped Frisk by the arms, dragging to the podium in the middle of the courtroom. "What's your alibi?"

"I-I-", Frisk looked around the room, looking pleadingly at the jury, at Toriel and Asgore, Asriel, the trio whom she'd had a tea party with, and at Sans. "I don't have one…"

Chara smirked, "Off with her head".

Frisk panicked, she could see the two card soldiers approaching her. One of the card's hands shook violently, holding the axe, not wanting to commit the deed, while the other card held Frisk down. Frisk hung her head. After all this, if she can't go home now… She thought of her journey in the Underground, and of her adventures in school… she wasn't sure if she could stay determined. "Sans…" she whispered softly.

After two grunts from the soldiers, Frisk felt the card release her. Turning around, she saw the Cheshire shielding her. His left eye was flashing blue and yellow. "You've sure got yourself in a bind now." He said. "Don't worry, we'll get you home."

The room was silent, no doubt very surprised to see a human _and_ a monster defying the Queen. She was furious.

Frisk faced the audience that was the jury and the other fellow monsters and cards, "Everyone, please listen to me." The monsters gave their attention to Frisk. "I know it might seem hard but remember, every one of you, has your own soul. We don't need a monarchy. All of us have our own freewill, and it's time you all make your own path." Frisk shouted

She continued; "I know it's hard but stay determined. Do something now that the future you will be proud of."

The room filled with roars of agreement. Many of the monsters and cards fled from the room, no longer wanting to follow the corrupted queen. Frisk watched, pleased to see everyone be so enthusiastic.

Frisk noticed her fingers begin to fade into blue wisps. "Looks like it's the hour of your departure", the Cheshire said.

Frisk smiled, embracing the Cat, "Thank you, for everything." She said before completely fading away into a stream of blue wisps.

The Cheshire tried to gasp the remaining wispy trail that was Frisk, but it escaped his fingers. "I suppose, even in this timeline, I love her." He said before he too dematerialised away.

Chara stared despondently at the empty courtroom. Lonely, once again. She felt herself get teary-eyed, but stopped herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder; it was the White Goat. "It'll be okay," he said. "You're not alone." He smiled, alongside Asgore and Toriel.

"It's true, we'll always be here for you, my child" Toriel said in her calming motherly voice.

The Queen pouted, holding back her tears before embracing Asriel. "You big idiot."

That was the first time the Queen had smiled since her crowning.

* * *

Frisk gasped awake, catching Sans sitting over her. San's expression changed from surprised to a wave of relief. Frisk found herself in the school infirmary – she was back.

"I'm back, Chesh- Sans!" Frisk swung her arms around the skeleton. Everything had returned to the way it was. She let go of Sans, who had averted his eyes, covering his flushed cheeks.

"Good to see you back, Frisk" Sans flashed a wink at Frisk.

The rest of the party had eventually filed into the Infirmary, hearing that Frisk had woken up. Frisk looked at the familiar crowd, including Chara who had now joined the party. She thought of the world that she had visited in her dream, and if this 'Alice' had arrived there yet? And if they were all celebrating happily. Regardless, her friends were with her now.

Everything was okay now.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry about this late update, I'm absolutely drowning in work, y'all. But hey, the Wonderland arc has come to a close.**

 **Hope this was a fun and very random read. Thank you so much for all the support, I really enjoy writing these stories.**

 **This probably will be turned into a oneshot as well. (It'll basically be the same, but I'll probably change the pronouns of Frisk and Chara? It can make my profile less empty, haha)**

 **I also just realised that all the horizontal lines that I make on Word, DON'T TRANSFER TO FANFIC O How have you all been reading my story, this stuff don't even mek sense. But it's okay, I've noticed and I will now manually add them into my chapter. I so sorry.**

 **Hope everyone stays for more.**


	10. Chapter 10: An Invitation

It had been almost a week since Chara's arrival, she was quickly accepted into Frisk's little family. Their repeated hospitality no longer surprised Chara, but regardless, she was nevertheless happy. Frisk and Asriel were of course happy to have an addition to their family.

Frisk didn't know what became of the world that she'd visited, but she felt that everything had most likely returned to normal after she had returned. That adventure was her little secret, though she wouldn't mind visiting them again.

Frisk felt completely chipper, remembering the world whilst arriving to homeroom with Asriel and Chara.

"Hey Frisk, you sure it's alright that Chara is living with you all?" Sans asked, concerned.

"Of course," Frisk answered brightly, "She was just misunderstood… that's what I think atleast, though I never really asked her why she attacked us to begin with…"

Sans winced at remembering her confession and his proclamation of love for Frisk. "… Yeah, no clue". He denied. "Hey, Deadpool came out recently, have you watched it yet?"

"Not yet, but I'd love to," Frisk responded.

"If that's so then what do you say that we watch it this weekend?" Sans suggested whilst winking.

"Really?!" Frisk lit up at the idea. "I bet you just want to get out of doing work again. But, it sounds like a great idea". Frisk imagined the idea of going with Sans to the cinemas alone and blushed slightly. In her peripheral vision, she saw Napstablook sitting alone, was Nappy a fan of Superhero movies too? "Hey, let's invite Nappy too!" She suggested.

Sans was taken aback, "The ghost? Y-yeah sure." Sans thought over it; 'She's really not interested in me is she?' He grimaced slightly. But when he saw her light up at the approval of inviting Nappy, he thought that maybe she didn't catch the idea that he was asking her on a date.

* * *

"A-A-A-Asriel!" Chara shook him frantically, "Sans and Frisk are going on a DATE!" She panicked about the idea of them being alone together, and about Frisk claiming the precious romance points that SHE was meant to earn.

"Owowow, Chara stop" Asriel tugged himself free. "A date?" He didn't think Frisk would be able to understand the idea of someone asking her out… (And truth be told he was right). "Well… shouldn't we be happy for them that they're finally making steps forward? I mean, everyone kind of already knows that they like each other."

"NO! It's terrible, you butthead!" Chara cried out – though not too loudly so Frisk and Sans wouldn't hear them. "If they realise then we won't have a chance anymore…" she slumped in her seat.

Asriel averted his eyes, 'maybe it's not Frisk that I liked? But when did it become this way? And why do they all like the skeleton'. He sighed, "If it's really that big a deal, then I guess we could follow them".

Chara's eyes lit up maliciously "I didn't know you had it in you, brother". She cackled, happy with the idea of trying to ruin their little date.

Asriel bit back a smile, 'Of course Chara wouldn't understand the idea of someone asking them out either'.

* * *

Frisk skipped out of the classroom during break time to look for Nappy. Along the way, she'd accidentally bumped into Muffet.

"Muffy! I'm sorry about that", Frisk said.

"Oh Frisk, that's alright." Muffet smiled in response. There was a pause, "It's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it? You alright? From the whole…. Dying thing?"

Frisk smiled back, "Yeah, of course, good as new. It's sad that we don't talk as much, isn't it…"

"Well yeah, since more monsters have been getting accepted into the school, your popularity has just grown." Muffet frowned slightly. "…The spiders and I get lonely sometimes too you know."

It was true that Frisk definitely hadn't been giving her friend the attention and care that a friend should have – especially since Muffet had been her best friend during school. "Oh, Muffet… I'm sorry, I guess there have been a lot of changes lately, but just know that I do care about you." She pulled Muffet up into a close hug.

"Honey," Muffet said caringly, "I know you do… You must have a lot going on, but just remember that I'll always be here if you need a shoulder. That's what friends are for". She returned the hug to her friend.

"Of course, thank you," Frisk beamed from her friend's words.

"And it seems you've finally scared a date with that lovely Sans," Muffet winked teasingly, "You'd better dress nicely, yes? But you must be busy, I'll leave you to where you were going okay?" She laughed, whilst skipping away. The small friendly interaction had definitely helped to put Muffet at ease.

'D-d-d-date?!' Frisk replayed what Muffet had said in her head, frozen in her steps. 'Was Sans's invitation, possibly a date?' Her face lit up like a red light bulb. 'I'm even inviting Nappy, did I give the wrong impression? Oh I've really messed up this time'. She didn't want to back out from the idea of inviting Napstablook… and maybe the idea of Sans liking her too seemed a little too good to be true.

Frisk's motion turned rigid with nervousness as she tried to walk as steadily as possible to Nappy's class.

Whatever the invitation was, Frisk was determined to have a good movie outing with both Sans and Napstablook.

* * *

 **It has been a very long while since the last update. Sorry for the wait! Things have been really hectic with exam prep and all that. :(**

 **And we've reached chapter 10, this is definitely a milestone for me since I seem to have commitment issues (lol)...**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, I love reading all your reviews about the fic xxx!**

 **This may seem out of the blue, but I've made a Tumblr (although it's mainly for doodles), which I thought would be a good way for us to keep in touch in case any of you want to ask anything about the story. Or if you just want to scream at me to update faster, haha:**

 **Please don't feel obligated to follow. :) It's completely up to you all.**

 **Hope to see you all next chapter around!**


End file.
